Candle in the wind
by Englishgirl
Summary: Reposted. Harry's dead and Sirius reflects. now with chapter on how he died.
1. how it happened

Disclaimer : J K Rowling wrote Harry Potter etc.  
  
Thanx to my reviewers.  
  
Girl 17; you suggested that I write a chapter on how Harry died. Good idea.  
  
Prepare yourself for some major angst.  
  
Chapter 1: prologue  
  
It was the last day of Harry's summer holiday. Harry had spent two miserable months with the Dursleys, who had treated him as badly as usual. Harry was thrilled when he received a letter from Remus Lupin telling him that he had been given permission from Dumbledore to escort Harry to Diagon Alley as Dumbledore had created yet more protection spells.  
  
Remus, for his part had also been looking forward to the trip. Sirius had desperately wanted to go as Padfoot, but it was too dangerous for him to go when there were so many Aurors still looking for him.  
  
At precisely 11 o' clock on that bright Tuesday morning Remus walked up the orderly street that was Privet Drive. He walked up to number 4 and pressed the button that told the muggles that someone was there. A huge man opened it and pulled Remus inside by the front of his shirt (he had decided that muggle clothes would be the most sensible).  
  
"Uh, Hello." Remus said surprised. The giant man grunted in response and bellowed up the stairs  
  
"Boy, that man's here! Get a move on, Marge is due to arrive in a minute!" There were bustling sounds coming from upstairs. Meanwhile, two pale faces appeared in the doorway of what Remus supposed was the kitchen. They disappeared just as quickly and the door closed with a snap.  
  
Harry appeared at the top of the stairs and began dragging a huge trunk down the stairs, Hedwig's cage perched precariously on top (The owl was not in it). Remus ran up the stairs and helped Harry down with it. He then shrank it and put it in his back pack.  
  
"Hello Harry" Harry smiled at this belated greeting and responded  
  
"Hi, Remus, its ok if I call you that right?"  
  
"It's my name. How have you been?"  
  
"Ok thanks."  
  
"good. Bye Mr Dursley." Remus then handed Harry a portkey and they vanished. Leaving a very irate Vernon who did not approve of people just vanishing on the spot like that.  
  
Harry and Remus reappeared in the leaky Cauldron. Remus bought Harry a butter beer and they sat down. "Is Snuffles alright?" Harry asked  
  
"He is. Bit worried about you though. Have you had any more of those dreams?"  
  
"Dumbledore?"  
  
"Yes, he has been keeping me and Snuffles informed. I was so worried about you when I found out that you were in the tournament and I have to admit, I still am."  
  
"I've had some dreams." Harry looked down into the depths of his drink to avoid his old teacher's eye.  
  
"That bad huh?"  
  
"I should have let you kill Wormtail. It's all my fault."  
  
"No. You were trying to save Sirius. I'm proud of you. You're parents would be too." Harry smiled at Remus and they finished their drinks, Remus tactfully changing the topic to the things that they needed to buy.  
  
They shopped happily. Harry bought some new wizards robes, so didn't have to dress like a Muggle at the weekends and holidays. Remus bought him a good luck charm for his birthday, which Harry immediately activated and put in his pocket.  
  
Next on the list were the several books that Harry would need for the upcoming year. They walked along the alleyway towards the bookshop when both Harry and Remus were grabbed from behind.  
  
Remus could only watch as Harry dropped to his knees hands on his scar while the deatheater pointed a wand at him. Remus struggled  
  
"Now, Now Moony play nice" It was Wormtail. He kicked back furiously trying to get his hands free to use his wand. People were running and screaming. Remus suddenly felt as though all the energy had been sucked out of him as Wormtail held a bar of silver to his chest (Silver kills warewolves).  
  
"Let go of me Peter!" He yelled. At that moment several more Deatheaters appeared in a tight circle around them. In the centre was Voldemort, his grotesque features directed at Harry.  
  
Voldemort pointed his wand at the boy who was still being restrained, now by two people.  
  
"Crucio" Remus knew he would remember those screams forever. He tried fruitlessly to escape. Wormtail held him tighter.  
  
Harry now lay panting on the ground, shaking from head to toe. He looked up into those red eyes with pure hatred. Remus was amazed to see not a spark of fear in those emerald eyes.  
  
Voldemort glided over to Harry and used the moment of weakness to pin him to the ground. Harry cried out in pain.  
  
"Bring it here!" Voldemort shouted. A deatheater approached carrying a red hot metal branding iron. Harry's sleeve was pulled up and the bar pressed against it. Voldemort smiled. When the deatheater withdrew Remus could see the dark mark on Harry's forearm. Harry looked at it with a mix of pain and horror.  
  
He muttered something to Voldemort Remus couldn't hear and Voldemort drew back  
  
"You think I want YOU on my side! Oh no Harry. I've marked you so that you as a sign. A sign to the rest of the Wizarding world that I cannot, that I will not loose! This world and everyone in it will bow to my will or suffer the same fate as you. Their figurehead in this war."  
  
"You are proving yourself by killing a fifteen year old child! You're pathetic!" Remus yelled, trying to distract Voldemort. However, he was ignored.  
  
Voldemort stood back and again pointed his wand at Harry.  
  
"Avada" Remus gave a gutteral roar and with inhuman strength flipped Wormtail onto the ground. Wormtail laid unconscious, blood form a head wound seeping into the cracks between the cobblestones of the alley.  
  
"Kadavra" There was a flash of green light. Numerous popping sounds were heard as Voldemort and his Deatheaters disapperated and Dumbledore along with dozens of his supporters appeared. Remus ran over to Harry and placed his fingers on the boy's neck. Nothing. No pulse.  
  
Remus lifted Harry partly off the ground and hugged him.  
  
"Remus, what -" Dumbledore and several others stood behind him.  
  
"He's dead Albus." Remus and several of the others, including Arthur Weasley and many of the Hogwarts staff broke down in tears.  
  
Dumbledore walked slowly over to the one remaining deatheater, lying unconscious on the ground..  
  
A/N This should hopefully run okay with the next chapter, which was written first. 


	2. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: JK Rowling wrote Harry Potter, the song belongs to Elton John, blah, blah, blah...  
  
Sirius gazed sadly out of the window. He had now been cleared by the ministry of magic. He was free. This is what he and Harry had been waiting for. They could have a home, become a family. They could. if Voldemort hadn't attacked Harry in Diagon alley before his 5th year. Harry hadn't stood a chance. Even with the spells Dumbledore had cast. Voldemort had taken Harry, killed him and burnt him with the dark mark so that nobody would forget how he died.  
  
A tear slid down Sirius's face and he began to sing softly. Almost in a whisper..  
  
Goodbye Harry James  
  
Though I never knew you at all  
  
  
  
You had the grace to hold yourself  
  
While those around you crawled.  
  
They took you from the Dursleys  
  
And told you who you were  
  
They set you on a treadmill  
  
And they made you risk your life  
  
And it seems to me  
  
You lived your life  
  
Like a candle in the wind  
  
Never knowing who to cling to when the rain set in  
  
And I would have liked to know you  
  
But I was in Azkaban  
  
Your candle burned out long before  
  
Your legend ever will  
  
Loneliness was tough  
  
The toughest role you ever played  
  
You got rid of Lord Voldemort  
  
And fame was the price you paid  
  
Even when you died  
  
The press still hounded you,  
  
All the papers had to say  
  
Was that Harry had the dark mark on his arm  
  
And it seems to me you lived your life  
  
Like a candle in the wind  
  
Never knowing who to cling to when the rain set in  
  
And I would've liked to know you  
  
But I was in Azkaban  
  
Your candle burned out long before  
  
Your legend ever will  
  
  
  
Goodbye Harry James  
  
Though I barely knew you at all  
  
You had the grace to hold yourself  
  
While those around you crawled  
  
Goodbye Harry James  
  
I met you first in the shrieking shack  
  
Perceived you as something more than famous  
  
More than just Harry, the boy who lived  
  
And it seems to me you lived your life  
  
Like a candle in the wind  
  
Never knowing who to cling to when the rain set in  
  
And I would've liked to know you  
  
But I was in Azkaban  
  
Your candle burned out long before  
  
Your legend ever will 


End file.
